The music cat queen 2: Doremi's pride
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: sequal to my other parody. Doremi and Kotake have a daughter named Kotami, but she falls for an outlander named Kopa, will love triumph or fail? OCxOC
1. Kotami arrives

That night the people and animals were sleeping while the wind is blowing. That is, until Minnie Mouse got up, so did her friends and everyone begin to make their way to Cat Priderock.

Background Singers: _**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala **_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

Male Singer: _**Night**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Mamela**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**And a voice**_

_**With the fear for child**_

_**Answers**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS:_** Oh, mamela**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

Wilt is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock, exhorting the cats and cartoons gathering below him.

Wilt: _**Ubukhosi bo khokho**_

_**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke **_

MS: _**Wait**_

_**There's more mountain too great**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Hear the words and have faith**_

BS:_** Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Have faith**_

BS: _**Hela hey mamela**_

MajoRika appears in the clouds, even though she's no longer alive. She smiles as Bloo is blown by the wind and he gestures to all the gathered people and animals below, who bow down before the image.

MS: _**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

Bloo looks up and Mac, runs towards Cat Priderock. The new queen Doremi, and her husband, Kotake; Bloo takes the baby kitten that has ruby red fur with blue stripes, and pink eyes from Kotake's paws and holds her up before the assembled crowd, when Mac bowed.

The crowd all cheer for her. MajoRika smiles down, as the baby smiled and giggled. Doremi felt the wind blown by the approving figure of MajoRika; she smiles and Kotake, who felt the wind, too. The baby looked around and tries to catch the leaves, as Bloo felt the wind.

MS: _**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

After much cheering, Bloo placed the red juice across the baby's forehead, while Kotake and Doremi nuzzled their baby. Meanwhile, Doremi's friends, Spongebob and Patrick stand nearby watching it. They were the ones who took care of Doremi ever since the death of MajoRika.

"Ah, Patrick, looks at that little guy," said Spongebob, "A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im."

"His parents?" Patrick asked.

"Okay sire, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch," Spongebob burped, "And dig for grubs? I'm telling you buddy, it's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little guy."

Bloo chucked, "It is a girl."

"Girl," said Spongebob. Suddenly, he and Patrick's eyes widen of what Bloo said.

"_**GIRL?!"**_ the two said at once and collapse in a dead faint.

**The Music cat queen King 2: Doremi's Pride**


	2. Another kitten?

Thunder and wind's the weather, as the people of the kingdom runs inside of their homes to take cover for the weather. At Bloo's home, Bloo chants the song, just like before. Bloo is painting on the trunk of the tree: a new kitten, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Doremi. Bloo laughs, "Ahh, Kotami…" suddenly, the wind blows Bloo, signifying MajoRika's presence.

"Ooh, MajoRika! Such a day this has been!" said Bloo, "Princess Kotami's birth… another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure." All of a sudden, the wind blows the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Whoa! Stop it, stop it, stop it! MajoRika…look what are you doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you…" Bloo paused for a moment, now understanding.

"Ooh…there is trouble in the Cat Kingdom," Bloo looks towards the edge of the painting, at a rough figure, "There is another kitten? Hmm, where could this be?" Realization comes to him with a puff of wind, "In the Outlands…"

The Outlands is a very dark place, where everything is deserted. No food, no water, no everything.

"_Yeah! But that is where Doremi banished Shego's followers," _Bloo said in the background, _"Including the most loyal…Evil Akatsuki."_

In the Outlands, a kitten with blood red fur and brown eyes, he's Kopa , who spots a fly that landed on the ground. Kopa catches it quickly, "Got ya!" Kopa opens his paws to reveal an insect, buzzing. He smiles and opens his paw, releasing the fly.

"Kopa!" an evil cat named Evil Akatsuki snatches the fly from the air and smashed it to the ground, "Don't let it go! What's the matter with you?"

"But Father, he wasn't hurting anyone…" said Kopa.

"There is no room for weakness here, my son," said Evil Akatsuki, "Remember, Shego took you in and accepted you as her own son." Evil Akatsuki moved close and pulled Kopa against him.

Kopa seems doubtful, "But she wasn't my mother."

"No, but she chose you to become the next king," Evil Akatsuki continues, "When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!"

Evil Akatsuki is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Kopa looks down in quiet agreement.

Suddenly, two kittens were running toward E.A, one kitten was a tabby with orange with white stripes, and she had green eyes Her name is Tabby, the other was a black cat with white on her paws and she had blue eyes, this was Kimiko, come bounding in from fighting to be the first block with the news.

"Father! Father! Father!" Kimiko and Tabby shouted. Two were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

"We were there, in the kingdom," said Tabby, "We saw the whole thing."

"At Cat Priderock! We saw everything!" Kimiko added.

"We saw Doremi's new kitten!" Kimiko and Tabby both shouted.

"What? Kimiko, what did you see?" Evil Akatsuki asked.

"Doremi's new kitten is a girl!" Kimiko replied.

"A girl?" E.A laughs, "Shego, my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect!"

"Who is he talking to?" Tabby asked Kimiko, but she hushed her, "Shh, Shego."

Tabby gasps, "Where? Where?"

"She's dead, moron," Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Because of Doremi if not for her, Shego would still be queen," said Evil Akatsuki, "And I, Evil Akatsuki her loving, devoted king!"

"You know, speaking of queens, I was thinking, since I _am_ the first youngest, maybe I should be queen! Huh?" Tabby asked.

"Don't be a fool, Tabby," Evil Akatsuki replied.

"Heh, heh, just a thought," Tabby said, as she rolled over subserviently on her back.

"Kopa is the chosen one!" Evil Akatsuki said, "We must fulfill Shego's dying wish, and train Kopa to become king!"

"Oh…yeah…oh yeah, I can do that,"

Evil Akatsuki climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land, while the others followed.

"Look at the kingdom, my pets. So green, so inviting," Evil Akatsuki said, "That is our home that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Shego, we shall reclaim your kingdom!"


	3. Kopa and Kotami meet

One day, in the pridelands, Kotami is a young kitten, and sees the whole land, "Wow." Kotami giggles continually, but Doremi catches her as she comes near the edge.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Doremi asked, as Kotami wriggles in Doremi's grasp while she moves her to safety.

"Mom, let go!" Kotami said, still giggling, trying to escape.

"Well, I just want you to be careful," Doremi said. Kotami tries to catch the butterfly, but Doremi stops her, "Kotami, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped…"

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," Kotami finishes.

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Cat priderock at all…" Doremi said.

"At all times, I know," Kotami continues from what Doremi said, "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, can I go now, please?"

"Very funny," Doremi chuckles until Kotake walks next to her.

"Mind your mother, Kotami," said Kotake.

"Yes, Daddy," Kotami replied.

"And stay away from the Outlands," Doremi warned.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders," Mac added.

"Mac's right, you can't turn your back on them," said Doremi. Kotami gets curious, "Really, how come?"

Doremi sighs, "Never mind. Just run along."

"But Mom, I…" Doremi interrupted Kotami, "You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Mom…" Kotami hugs her mother for a bit and runs off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Doremi shouted. Kotake chuckles, "Doremi, who does she remind you of?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Doremi asked, clueless.

"She's just like you when you were young," Kotake answered.

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Doremi asked, until Kotake pinned her down; he loves to pin her down for fun, "You mean dangers YOU put us in." Doremi chuckles as she and Kotake kissed for a few moments. Kotake got up, "She'll be fine," Kotake walks off, while Doremi waits till he is out of earshot, "Hey, Spongebob, Patrick!" Doremi's friends watched the view, when Doremi called them.

"Good morning, mon Capitan," Spongebob greeted.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Kotami," Doremi ordered, "You know she's bound to run off."

"No worries, Doremi," said Spongebob, "We're on her like a stink on a starfish."

"Hey!" Patrick yelled.

"It's a hard truth, Patrick. Live with it," Spongebob said.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be luring in every rock," said Doremi. Spongebob looks quizzically at Doremi, then takes them to mock-seriously.

"Ah hah," Spongebob said, until he and Patrick begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock. Meanwhile, Kotami, is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly, "Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack, "Ahhh…the mighty hunter has cornered her prey," Kotami in pounces on the butterfly, but misses. As she watched the butterfly, she saw an unknown valley, where there is no grass.

"Whoa," Kotami said amazed, "Cool, the Outlands. I wonder what's out there…" what she didn't know is that something is lurking in the tall grass. It was coming close to her, until he heard a snap. Kotami turned around, slowly, until she screamed. Patrick and Spongebob screamed. Kotami kept screaming, backing up, until she slipped and fell into a small pool of water.

"Uh oh, don't worry, Kotami, Uncle Patrick's coming!" Patrick jumps into the water to save Kotami.

"Oh no," Spongebob panicked," Uh…let's see," Spongebob began to talk in-character as though talking to Doremi, "Well, Doremi, the good news is, we found your daughter."

"The bad news is, we dropped a starfish on her. Is…there a problem with that?" Spongebob finishes. Patrick looks from side to side in the water, "Kotami?"

"Patrick! Let me define 'babysitting!'" said Spongebob. Patrick finds Kotami underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off. Kotami coughs for a bit and glares at Patrick. Patrick smiled nervously, "Sorry. Now Princess Kotami, as Doremi's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But…but…" said Kotami.

"Hurt! Oh…Doremi will kill us!" said Spongebob, "You didn't slip a disc, did you?"

"But…but…"

Spongebob began to examine her, "Catch a fever? Got a hang nail?" Spongebob looks at her paw.

"Spongebob!" Kotami pulled her paw away.

"I had one once!" said Spongebob.

"Very painful," Patrick added.

"Excruciating!" Spongebob held a fern branch over Kotami's head, shading her, "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun," Kotami swats the branch away, "What? Do you wanna wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kotami asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something Princess?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm not just a Prince, you know. That's only half of who I am!" Kotami replied.

"Oh, uh…who's the other half?" Patrick asked.

"Uh…well, I uh…um," Kotami tried to figure out something.

"Well, while you're figuring out, let's eat," Spongebob snaps his fingers and Patrick lifts the log, revealing bug, "Grubs!"

"The other meat!" Patrick added, as Spongebob offered a leaf-full of grubs to Kotami, "And so high in protein!"

"Eww, gross!" Kotami said in disgust.

"No?" Spongebob asked, "How about you, big boy?" Patrick sniffs the bugs, "Aaah. Love grubs."

"Not like," said Spongebob.

"Love," Both of them said. Spongebob tosses a bug into Patrick's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them with saliva.

"Patrick, you always do that!" Spongebob yelled, "You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It's driving me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" said Patrick.

"Slimy? Patrick, my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" said Spongebob.

"Slimy!" said Patrick.

"Crunchy!" Spongebob said.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

Kotami wanders off, while they argue. She crosses the river on a log, and tumbles off directing into Kopa, bowling over her. Kopa snarls at her confrontationally and continues growling.

"Who are you, pridelander?" Kopa asked, growling. Kotami does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kopa at all times. Kopa keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.

"What are you doing?" Kopa asked.

"My mother says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Kotami yelled.

"You always do that Mommy says?" Kopa asked, smirking.

"No!" Kotami replied.

"Bet you do," said Kopa, "Bet you're Mommy's little girl!" Kopa laughs and moves away, hopping on logs across the river, "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"

"Really? Cool!" Kotami said with awe. Suddenly, Kopa gasped as he saw a crocodile rises up behind him with its mouth gaping. Kopa screams, when Kotami turns around and screams, "Run! This way!" Both kids began to run. They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodile's jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one," Kopa said.

"Yeah," Kotami added. Suddenly, the stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads. They both screamed as Kotami runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kopa runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey, what about me?" Kotami asked.

"I'll distract them, run!" Kopa yelled as he slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.

"Look out!" Kotami yelled. Kopa is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kotami, leaping on top of it, "Move it!" The two kittens scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"I did it…I did it!" Kotami blew raspberries on the crocs, as Kopa laughed. "Whoa man, did you see the size of those teeth?" Kotami asked, "They were going 'Rrrarrarrarr,'" Kotami rolls on her back, laughing, "He was just totally eating you up right there, and I jumped on its head and I bopped him so good!" What Kotami and Kopa didn't know is that Evil Akatsuki is crouching in the grass some distance away, watching.

"We make such a good team! And you…you were really brave," said Kotami.

"Yeah…you were pretty brave, too. My name's Kopa," said Kopa.

"I'm Kotami," Kotami said, being cool, as Evil Akatsuki growls. Kotami crouches down playfully; she reaches out and bats him, "Tag! You're it!" Kotami jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing. Kopa just stands there stare at her silently. Kotami tires again, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" Still no response; he just stares at her.

"Hello? You run, I tag get it?" Kotami asked, "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing her style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Doremi's leg. Doremi roared, and Evil Akatsuki jumps out of the grass and yells back.

"Evil Akatsuki!" Doremi growled.

"Doremi!" E.A said, until he saw Kotake, Spongebob, Patrick, Poppu, (she's a pink cat in this story and she's still Doremi's little sister, she was born after Doremi when Doremi was a toddler.), Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko, Aiko, and Hana-chan (they're all cats too.)

"Kotake," said Evil Akatsuki.

"Evil Akatsuki," Kotake added.

"Spongebob, Patrick. Great, now that we all know each other…_**GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!!**_" Spongebob shouted.

"_Your_ pridelands?" Evil Akatsuki snarls at Spongebob, who hid behind Patrick, scared. "This lands belongs to Shego!" said Evil Akatsuki.

"I banished you from the pridelands!" said Doremi, "Now you and your kitten…get out!"

"Oh…haven't you met my son, Kopa?" The dark red cat asked, "He was hand-chosen by Shego to follow her footprints and become king!" Doremi growls at Kopa, who is shaking.

"Pbbt, he's not a king, he's a red cottonball!" said Spongebob.

"Kopa was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water…" said Evil Akatsuki.

"You know the penalty for returning to the kingdom!" Doremi snapped.

"But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of flesh, here," E.A pushed a terrified Kopa close to Doremi, daring her to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here," Doremi ordered, picking up Kotami by her neck. Evil Akatsuki walks over to Doremi and looks down at a terrified Kotami, "Oh no, Doremi, we have barely begun," E.A chucles wickedly at Kotami, then turns and picks up Kopa by his neck. He and Kotami watch each other dangle as they moved apart.

"Bye…" Kotami whispered.

"Bye…" Kopa whispered back.


	4. We are one

That evening, Doremi and the others walked back home, when they confronted E.A. Doremi still carried Kotami, but stopped walking, Kotake looks back at Doremi, "Doremi?" Doremi cleared her throat to be alone with Kotami. Kotami smiles and left to catch up. Doremi placed Kotami on the rock, who grins ingratiatingly up at her; she glares sternly back, while Kotami looks at the ground, sighing.

"Kotami, what do you think you were doing out there?" Doremi asked, "You could have been killed today."

"But, Mom, I…I didn't mean to disobey…" said Kotami.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you," said Doremi.

"I know," Kotami sighed. Doremi hugged her, "If something happen you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here and I need to you to carry on in my place. You are the part of the great Circle of…"

"Circle of Life, I know," Kotami finishes.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen…" Kotami interrupts, "But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a cat. It's in your blood as I am. We're a part of each other," said Doremi, as Kotami looks away. Doremi smiles and playfully shoved her off the rock. Kotami looks up at Doremi, as she grins back down at her. Kotami grins and shot up, as she and Kotami as she begins to sing.

Doremi: _**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand**_

A Staraptor sternly prevents one of the Starlys from trying to fly; Kai-Lan plays around with her friends, as Doremi and Kotami watch.

_**And the only thing we know**_

_**I things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see every day**_

_**That we'll never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

_**We will stand by your side**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one**_

Onpu and Momoko helped each other, while Hazuki played with Hana-chan.

Kotami: _**If there's so much I must be**_

_**Can I still just be me**_

_**The way I am?**_

A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection.

_**Can I trust in my own heart**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_

Wind blows during this verse by Doremi, underscoring the reference to MajoRika's spirit.

Doremi: _**Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

They run through groups of curiously unafraid people, many with their young, as they approach Cat priderock.

_**We are one, you and I**_

_**We are like the earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

Running back up Cat priderock, she indicates it to her.

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one**_

Doremi smiles down at Kotami, "As long as you live here, it's who you are," Doremi hugs her and licked her. Kotami seems unconvinced. "You'll understand someday," said Kotami. A Starly flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Cat Kingdom into the sun. Kotami looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground, sadly, but then looks towards the sun.


	5. Kopa's Lullaby

In this Chapter the Outlanders are;

Evil Hana-chan, Evil Poppu, Evil Hazuki, Evil Aiko, Evil Onpu, Evil Momoko, Evil Leon, Evil Fugio, and Evil Tooru (My OC's) Ian Hawkes (Alvin and The chipmunks), Kevin 11 (Ben 10), Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), Team Magma (Pokemon)

* * *

That evening, in the Outlands, all of the evils are searching for food or fighting over it, because all they have is bugs, rats or twigs. Kimiko kept tugging on a root, growling, as Tabby walks from behind, muttering, "Kopa, Kopa, Kopa. Shego wasn't even his mother. He just took him in," Tabby turns her attention to Kimiko, smirking, "Oh, hey, Kimiko. Where's that little termite, Kopa? The 'chosen one,'" Tabby touches the root with her claw; it snaps and Kimiko tumbles backwards, as Tabby guffaws. Kimiko got up, glaring at her, "Tabby! Where's Kopa? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every evil for himself out there!" Tabby replied, "That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own," Tabby is ridden with vermin and termites, as she scratches herself.

"Father's gonna be mad," said Kimiko, "He told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one," said Dren as he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk, "I was born before that termite, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These termites!" Tabby starts rolling around, scratching every place she can find on her body, while Kimiko looks self-satisfied at Tabby's condition. (Tabby and Kimiko are my OC's BTW.)

Tabby began scooting along on her rear, "I could be the leader, if he'd just give me a chance!"

"Yeah right, why don't you tell that to him?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Tabby looks away.

"Oh yeah?" Kimiko chuckles, "Here's your chance." Tabby saw E.A, who is carrying Kopa. "What? Oh…Father! Father hi!" Tabby laughs nervously, "Father, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by, um…by them…" E.A ignores Tabby, "Okay…" Evil Akatsuki drops Kopa, until Kimiko pounces next to him, "Hey, Kopa. You wanna fight?" she mock-snarls; Kopa looks earnest.

"You were suppose to be watching him!" E.A yelled, making Tabby frightned.

"It's not her fault," said Kopa, covering Tabby, "I went off my own!" E.A backs him along the ground, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Kopa replied.

"Who has made us Outsiders?" Evil Akatsuki asked.

"Doremi!"

"Who killed Shego?"

"Doremi!"

"And what have I told you about _them_?"

"I-i'm sorry, father…she didn't seem so bad," said Kopa, "I thought we could be…"

"Friends?" Evil Akatsuki asked and Kopa gasped, "You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Doremi would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" E.A reconsiders, "What and _idea_!" Evil Akatuki pulls him in by his tail, "You brilliant child I'm so proud of you," he kneads the frightned Kopa with unleashed pedcured nails, "You have the same conniving mind that made Shego so…powerful!"

"Yuck!" Tabby said. E.A glares and snarls at Tabby, who chuckled nervously. He picks up Kopa.

"The 'chosen one,'" Tabby mumbled, disgustedly.

E.A walks in their den, carries Kopa to his bed and drops him in, "Oof!" Kopa said, then looked up at his father, "I now see the path to our glorious return of power!" The other evils watch Evil Akatsuki.

"But, I don't want…" Kopa said, but Evil Akatsuki interrupts, "Hush! Hush my little one. You must be exhausted,"

E.A: _**Sleep, my little Kopa**_

_**Let your dreams take wing**_

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be a king**_

"Good night," said Kopa.

"Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies," Evil Akatsuki grins evilly.

_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**When I think of what that brute did**_

_**I get a little tense**_

He releases his claws at this.

_**But I dream a dream so pretty**_

_**That I don't feel so depressed**_

_**'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Doremi's dying gasp**_

Tabby plays as Doremi, pretending to be dead.

_**Her daughter squealing in my grasp**_

Kimiko kicks tabby, when she picks her up.

_**Her little husband's mournful cry**_

_**That my lullaby**_

_**Now the past I've tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is, I knows it's petty**_

_**But I hate to let them live**_

Tabby: _**So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Doremi up a tree**_

E.A: _**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**_

He grabs Tabby's cheeks and pushes her, while she screamed.

**_The melody of angry growls_**

E.A slid down, as the evils roared and cheered.

_**A counterpoint of painful howls**_

He stomps on Tabby's tail, causing her to shriek in pain.

_**A symphony of death, oh my!**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

E.A walks around Kopa, who is sleeping.

_**Shego is gone…but Evil Akatsuki's still around**_

_**To love this little lad**_

Evil Akatsuki licks Kopa.

_**Till he learns to be a killer**_

_**With a lust for being bad!**_

The others watched him, as Tabby and Kimiko are close to Kopa.

Tabby: _**Sleep you little termite**_

This causes Kopa to turn in his sleep and Kimiko glared at Tabby.

_**Uh…I mean, precious little thing!**_

Kimiko pushed her aside.

Kimiko: _**One day when you're big and strong**_

Evil Akatsuki: _**You will be a king**_

E.A rips the rock to make the sunray go through, pointing at Kopa, while the others walked closely to Kopa.

_**The pounding of the drums of war**_

_**The thrill of Kopa's mighty roar**_

Tabby: _**The joy of vengance!**_

Kimiko: _**Testify!**_

Evil Akatsuki: _**I can hear the cheering**_

Tabby and Kimiko: **_Kopa, what a guy_**

Evil Akatsuki:_** Payback time is nearing**_

_**And then our flag will fly**_

_**Against a blood-red sky**_

_**That's my lullaby!**_

E.A and the others laughed evilly, knowing that they will take over Priderock.


	6. the plan

That night, at Bloo's tree, Bloo finished painting of Kotami, growing up as a teenager, "Oh MajoRika…Everyday Kotami grows more beutiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud," Bloo eyes on the painting of Kopa, "But this boy Kopa grows stronger. And Evil Akatsuki fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, MajoRika. Things are not going well," Bloo looks down, sadly until the wind blows, rattling Bloo's gourds, which have got his attention.

"You have a plan?" Bloo asked as one gourd fell, splitting in half, "What?" Bloo picks it up and looks at the painting of Kotami and Kopa, "Kopa…Kotami…together? This is the plan?" Bloo begins to yell, "Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, MajoRika, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!" the wind blows hard on the blue blob, "Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

At the Outlands, Evil Akatsuki smiles, staring at Kopa, who is 16, no longer a normal kid, his eyes, are filled with hate.

"You are ready," E.A chuckles evilly and walks around, taking a good look at Kopa, "Nice…very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Shego had. What is your destiny?" E.A asked.

"I will avenge Shego take her place in the Cat pridelands." Kopa replied, cruelly, which it makes a few people scared.

"Correct! What have I taught you?" Evil Akatsuki asked.

"Doremi is the enemy," Kopa answered, still not moving.

"And what must you do?" E.A grinned.

"I must _kill_ her!" Kopa yelled. The cartoon characters roared in reply, cheering. Back at the kingdom, Kotake walked past the toons as they stood aside, waiting for Kotami coming out. Kotake came next to his wife, Doremi, who sighed.

Kotami, now 16, walks over the trail. The other cats and cartoons stood the side of them, "Kotami." Bloo walked on the tree branch, smiling. Spongebob gasped and hugged Patrick, smiling.

"My, how you've grown!" said Jim, Doremi's father. Kotake walked towards his daughter. Kotake and Kotami hugged, while Doremi looks down, sadly.

"You'll do just fine," Kotake said. Kotami nods and reminded Doremi, "Mom, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Doremi glances at Kotake, who raised his eyebrow at her She rolled her eyes upward, "All right…I promise." Kotami smiles and hugs Doremi. Spongebob and Patrick break into tears.

Kotami ran off to the fields. Doremi looks down, as her other friends stood next to him. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt," she whispered.

"Wait, you promised that he can do in on her own." said Patrick.

"Don't worry, this is the last time I do this," said Doremi as she left. Spongebob and Patrick begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view.

At the fields, Kotami began her hunt, as she tried to keep quiet. She steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kotami run frustrated after them, but failed.

"Ah, man!" Kotami said.

At the graveyard, Kimiko, who is older, a little scarier but looks like Mittens from Bolt, and Tabby, who had messy fur, stood at the ledge. "Yuck, this place is even creepier since the villains and the bad trios ran off," said Tabby.

"Sheesh…" Kimiko mumbled, with a kindling in her mouth and jumped off.

"I'm not _scared_, okay?" Tabby asked, annoyed. They jumped down next to the sprouts; Kimiko drops the kindling against the edge.

"I don't know why we have to be here, that's all," said Tabby, "If Kopa was so _special_, why does he need us? I never even had a CHANCE!" Tabby yelled, as she gets her butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. Kimiko watches her with amusement, until her face lighten up and grins evilly as the near sprout burst, lighting the sticks ablaze.

"That's it," Kimiko picks the stick up, "Now come on, Kotami has started her hunt. We have to move quickly!" Tabby grabs her burning stick, and leans her head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching her face, "Oooh, fire!" Tabby laughs crazily and bounds off after Kimiko. Back at the fields, Patrick and Spongebob are following after Kotami.

Spongebob scans the horizon, framing Kotami in her fingers, "Ah-hah!" Kotami is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over the sticks and stones, until she knocks them over his feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumped out and trying to catch them again.

Spongebob and Patrick saw the herd running towards them and they shriek in fright. "This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" said Spongebob. As the antelope passes; they turned around and screamed, seeing Kotami standing there, panting. Spongebob recovers and chuckles nervously.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here?" Kotami asked, sternly.

"Uh…shopping," Spongebob lied, "We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri…"

"My mother sent you," said Kotami, angrily, "After she promised to let me do this on my own but she lied!"

"No…she just doesn't want you to get hurt," said Patrick.

"I should have known she'd never give me a real chance!" Kotami ran past the others. "I'm doing this on my own, away from the Pridelands!"

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Spongebob yelled.

"Kotami, come back!" Patrick said. He and Spongebob ran after her, but she's far ahead already, "Oh, great she's gone, again. That's just great! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck,"

Kotami has run, towards the edge of the pridelands, but what she didn't know is that Kimiko and Tabby are standing above, with their flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" Tabby shouted, when she and Kimiko ran down the slope, Kimiko laughs madly, while Tabby light the grass on fire, but circles around it, "Roasty toasty princess! Roasty toasty princess!" Tabby hopped around in circles. Soon she is standing in the center of the circle, "Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" she realized, "Fire!" Tabby rockets in the air and lands a good distance away, laughing like crazy.

"Come!" Kimiko growls and grabs Tabby, dragging her away. Meanwhile the antelope spook at something near Kotami, and they turn and began to gallop off. Kotami gives the chase, until she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way he came; antelope and birds follow her. High above the flames, E.A and Kopa stood there watching.

"The plan is in motion," Evil Akatsuki turns to Kopa, "Go!" Kopa didn't say a word, but he runs down the slope. At the Catpride rock, Doremi kept pacing around with Mac several steps away.

"Don't worry, Doremi. She'll be fine. What could happen?" Mac asked. Doremi looks up and gasps as she sees the smoke rising.

"No…no! Kotami!" Doremi turns to Mac, "Mac, go! Find her!" Doremi ran, followed by her friends and the other toons. Kotami is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; She leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious and reaches the top. Kopa appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kopa picks her up around his shoulder and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kotami down a slope into a pool of water, where Kotami begins to sink. Kopa dives for her and drags her to shore. Mac watches the event.

Mac gasped, "Oh no, I must tell Doremi!" Mac ran back to find Doremi. Kopa carries Kotami to shore, until she woke up, gasping for breath, "Where…where am I?"

"You're safe in the Pridelands," Kopa replied.

"The pridelands…no!" Kotami got up, glaring at Kopa, "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Kopa snapped.

"Look, I have everything under control!" said Kotami.

"Not from where I'm standing," Kopa smirked.

"Then move downwind!" Kotami began to leave. Kopa growled and ran in front of her, smirking. Kotami decided to jump side to side, but Kopa kept getting in her way.

"What are you doing?" Kopa asked, until Kotami noticed, "Kopa?"

Kopa smiled, knowing that he met his long-time friend. "Kotami!" Doremi yelled, as she, her friends, and the other toons arrived. Doremi jumps in front of Kotami, snarling and growling at Kopa.

"Kotami, you're alright!" Kotake and Kotami hugged each other, until Kotami glared at Doremi, "Mother, how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever! I'll hunt them for you," said Doremi.

"I was doing fine! Even before Kopa…" said Kotami.

"Kopa?" Doremi never forgets that Kopa is Evil Akatsuki's son. Doremi roars at Kopa, who glares at her.

"Doremi?" Kotake asked, as Doremi glares at him.

"Hey you!" Bloo yelled from the hill side, "How dare you save the queen's daughter!"

"You save her?" Doremi asked, very surprise, "Why?"

"I humbly asked to join your clan," Kopa replied.

"No!" Doremi said, immediately, "You were banished with the other Outsiders!"

"I have left the outlanders! I am a rouge. Judge me now, for what I am…or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kopa asked. Doremi snarls and paced around.

"Doremi, you owe him your daughter's life," said Kotake.

"Kotake's right, maam," said Mac, "Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Doremi paces around some more for a moment, and then makes her decision, "My mother's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Terra smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at BB, who smiles back at him. Knuckles turns his back on Terra, "Hmph, riffraff!" Mac walked with Doremi. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kopa walking behind Doremi and growling to himself that the plan is working


	7. Fun?

As night falls at Catpride Rock, Doremi notices Kopa is about to go into the inner cave with the pridelanders; Doremi growls and jumps in front of Kopa with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as she goes inside, glaring at Kopa. Kopa realized that he's not allowed to go in, but he goes next to the rock to sleep. Kotami walks toward Kopa, smiling, "Hey, thanks for saving me, today."

"What kind a hunter are you, Princess?" Kopa asked, "You almost got yourself killed out there."

"Nani?" Kotami asked.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own," Kopa smirked.

Kotami gasped, "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Heh…yeah," Kopa chuckled.

"Kotami!" Doremi shouts from the cave.

"Coming," Kotami shouted and said to Kopa, "All right, impress me. We start at dawn." Kotami walks back to the cavern. Kopa chuckles, "I'll look forward to it."

Meanwhile, Tabby and Evil Akatsuki watched from a near by hill. Tabby gasped, "Oh, did you see that? He let her go! If that were me…"

"Quiet!" Evil Akatsuki snapped, "That fire-rescue worked perfectly and Doremi fell for it!"

"Now, the closer Kopa gets to the daughter, the closer he'll get to Doremi. And once he has Doremi alone…" Evil Akatsuki roared and sliced a young tree from its trunk. In the middle of the night, Doremi tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of the moment her mother died. In her dream, she is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for MajoRika, who is just out of reach.

"Doremi! Doremi! Help me!" MajoRika shouted, still having trouble on the ledge.

"Mother!" Doremi shouted. Suddenly, Doremi heard an evil laugh; she turned around and saw Shego, now bigger and scarier, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight. Doremi continued to reach MajoRika, "Okaa-san…just…a little…farther…" Doremi felt Shego, latching her on her arm with the nails, "Gotcha! Trust me…"

"Doremi!" Doremi saw MajoRika slipping off the ledge and into the gorge.

"_**NOOOO!!"**_ Doremi screamed, as she saw MajoRika falling to her death. Doremi turns to Shego, glaring at her, "Shego!" Shego kept laughing, until she morphs into Kopa, still laughing. Doremi's eyes widen, "Kopa?" Kopa suddenly lets go, throwing Doremi down, He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, she wakes, panting. She looks around in fright, calms herself, and goes back to sleep next to Kotake. The next morning, Doremi got out of the cave, stretches, and walks to the valley floor, where the water is. Doremi decided to take a drink to calm down to forget the nightmare she had. What she didn't know, is that Kopa hid behind the rock, positioning himself and getting his claws out. He was about to strike, until Kotami jumps in front of him, from around the rock.

"Good morning," Kotami laughs, "I'm ready for my first lesson." Kotami jumps around, very frisky, "Surprised you, huh?"

Kopa looks back toward the watering hole; Doremi is gone.

"Hey, come on, let's go!" Kotami ran off laughing. Kopa is still dumbstruck and took a last glance at the watering hole. He growls that her chance to kill Doremi has failed, but he'll try again. Kopa turns and follows Kotami. That day, Kopa stood in front of the grass, but he keeps hearing noises from Kotami. Kopa smiles bemusedly to himself.

"Three…two…one…" Kopa mumbled.

"Gotcha!" Kotami leaps towards Kopa, but he ducks. Kotami tumbles over on the ground. Kopa steps over to her head, looking down at her. Kotami chuckles, "You can hear me…huh?"

"Only...a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise," Kotami did the same thing Kopa did, until a flock of Spearows interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill.

"Ssshh…watch the master and learn," said Kopa. Kopa runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridge top, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Spongebob, who is foraging for bugs there.

"_**AAAAHHHHHH!!"**_ Spongebob and Patrick screamed, hugging each other, as Kopa freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his claws gone; he skids to a halt with Patrick and Spongebob in front of him.

"Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh-- Shego. Shego. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..." said Spongebob.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here?" Kotami asked.

"Kotami! Thank goodness!" said Spongebob.

"Don't tell me that you guys are following us," said Kotami.

"Well, for once, we're not following you," said Spongebob. "This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the pridelands. Bugs everywhere!" Spongebob shouted, as he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of Spearows eating contentedly away "But, you don't call for a reservation, and-- yeesh!" Spongebob turned toward the Spearows, "Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Spongebob tried to scare away the Spearows, but one bit him on the nose. Spongebob covered his nose, which turned red.

Patrick rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering Spearows, who come back to land right where they were. Kotami watch with amusement, Kopa with bewilderment. Patrick panted, while stood there, with dozen of Spearows on him.

"Spongebob, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!" said Patrick.

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Spongebob scared off the Spearows off Patrick, while Kotami and Kopa ran down the hill, as Kotami still laughs.

"Hey, maybe he can help," said Patrick.

"Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider…" Spongebob paused for a moment, "Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if he helps?"

"What?" Patrick asked.

"You wanna lend a hand?" Spongebob asked Kopa, "Use that roar! Work with me!"

"Huh?" Kopa asked.

"Like this," Kotami said and roars, causing the Spearows to fly away.

"Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" said Spongebob. Kopa did the same thing and the Spearows flew away.

"Yee-haa!" Spongebob shouted and she and the others began to run. Kopa is clueless, when he and the others run downhill, "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

"Training? This is just for fun!" Kotami replied.

"Fun?" Kopa asked, never heard the word before. Spongebob began to runs as he holds a Spearows and let's it go, "You gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa!"

"Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" Kopa is getting the idea. The group runs down between rows of rocks, as Kopa yelled, "Yeee-haaa!" Suddenly, they stop running, as they saw the herd of Rhydons, blocking their way, while the Spearows are on top.

"Uh oh," said Kotami. The Spearows blew raspberries at them and the Rhydons are angry. They screamed and ran off as Patrick got on Spongebob, with the Rhydons on their tail. Kpa and Kotami slid on the path, while Spongebob and Patrick, in his arms, turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang.

"Hey Rhydon!" Spongebob yelled. The Rhydons ran pass by, when the group hid themselves, laughing.

"What a blast!" Kopa said in excitement.

"Oh, sorry," said Patrick. Spongebob gave Kopa a noogie, "You're okay, kid."

"Hey," said Kopa.

"You're okay," Spongebob smiled. They now try to squeeze out of the crevice, until Kotami's lips are close to Kopa's lips. They looked at each other, both quite embarrassing.

"Sorry," Kotami blushed.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Spongebob asked. Kopa and Kotami walked off side by side with their friends, laughing.

--

sorry for the very very very long wait, i have school coming up and i had to go school shopping, R&R please!


	8. In Upendi

At night, Kotami and Kopa are lying on their back, laughing as they look up at the stars. Kopa did have a great time of having fun. "See that, see that?" Kopa asked, pointing up at the sky, "Look at that, it's really pretty!"

"What? Oh yeah!" said Kotami, "Look, there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah...hey! There's one that looks like two dragons killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Kopa laughed, but this isn't Kotami's cup of tea and she glances.

"Ah, never done this before," said Kopa.

"Really? My mother and I used to do this all the time. She says all the great Queens of the past are up there," said Kotami.

"You think Shego is up there?" Kopa asked, but he and Kotami stared at each other. Kopa got up and moves off, "She wasn't my mother, but she was still…" Kopa sighs, "…part of me."

Kotami got up and walked next to him, "My mother said there was a…a darkness in Shego that she couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Kopa looked down, sadly. Kotami put her paw on his, and they began to nuzzle. Meanwhile, Doremi watches them from the hill some distance away; she addresses the sky, "Mother, I am lost. Kopa is one of them. Shego's heir. How can I accept him?"

"Doremi?" Doremi turns around a sees Kotake walking towards her.

"I was…seeking counsel from the Great Queens," said Doremi.

"Did they help?" Kotake asked.

Doremi sighs, "Silent as stars. My mother would never…"

Kotake leaned his head on his wife's head, "Oh Doremi, you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kopa does not." Doremi looks surprised, "What? How did you know what…" Kotake chuckles, "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see." He turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Doremi follows. Kotami and Kopa continued to nuzzle, but he pulls away clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kotami asked.

"Nothing," Kopa replied.

"Kopa…" Kotami is worried.

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." he stops, "Nothing. I gotta go," Kopa turns and walks off.

"Kopa, wait," said Kotami. Kopa pauses a moment, and looks back at Kotami's face staring back at him, sadly; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Bloo's arm pointing up from the grass, "And where are you going?"

"Uhh, nowhere," Kopa answered. Bloo springs up, "That's what you think!" Bloo slips under Kopa and vanishes in the grass.

"Who was that?" Kopa asked, confused.

"Uh…friend of the family," Kotami chuckled, until she and Kopa saw Bloo playing the flute. Bloo puts the flute in his case and darts away, tugging Kopa's arm, laughing, "Come on! You follow Bloo; he knows the way!"

"The way where?" Kopa asked.

"You follow, you see! Hurry now!" Bloo yelled from the cliff.

"Kopa, come on!" Kotami ran, giggling. The kids followed Bloo, who is jumping tree to tree, laughing eerily.

"Where is he taking us?" Kopa asked, as he and Kotami went to the beautiful place in the pridelands.

"To a special place in your heart…called Upendi," Bloo pushes their noses together. Kopa and Kotami sat on a big leaf, as Bloo rowed, singing.

Bloo: _**There's a place where the crazy moon**_

_**Makes the Aipoms sing and the Ottsels swoon**_

_**And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom**_

_**Will carry you away**_

_**Where the Yoshis swing from the jungle vines**_

_**And the ninjas rhumba in a conga line**_

_**And the Xiaolin Dragons are intertwined**_

_**As the stars come out to play**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will lead you there**_

"Where is it?" Kotami asked. Bloo covered her eyes, "No place you don't take with you," Kotami giggled.

_**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep**_

_**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**_

_**It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap**_

_**But falling's half the fun!**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

_**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow**_

_**From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro**_

_**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**_

_**Oh underneath the sun**_

"Upendi means 'love,' doesn't it?" Kotami asked Kopa.

"Welcome to Upendi!" said Bloo.

Bloo and chorus: _**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

Bloo and Kotami:_** In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

As the song ends, Kopa and Kotami sang together as they walked back home. At the pridelands, alone.

"Good night," said Kopa, nuzzling Kotami.

"Good night," Kotami walks off to the main cavern, after looking back in Kopa's direction and sighing dreamily, and Kopa goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Doremi appears in the direction Kotami is walking, and she approaches Kopa.

"It's kinda cold tonight, huh?" Doremi asked, "Come on in." Kopa smiled, as he followed Doremi into the cave. Meanwhile, Kimiko watched from the distances Doremi and Kopa make their way back to the cavern.

"Get her!" Kimiko whispered, but Kopa did not attck Doremi.

"What are you waiting for? Kopa, get her!" Kimiko whispered. She lied down and stare with despair as she realized Kopa is not going to attack Doremi. She growled.

"I've gotta report this to father," said Kimiko, as she rushed back to tell Evil Akatsuki. E.A roars, "Are you sure?"

"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes," Kimiko replied.

"Kopa cannot betray us!" E.A growled.


	9. Kopa is not one of us

That morning, Kopa walks out of the cave; he needs to tell Kotami the truth of why he came here, "Okay, I have to tell her. Oh, where do I start? 'Kotami…Evil Akatsuki had a plot and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be because…because I love you,'" Kopa sighs, "Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try." Kopa sees Kotami walking out of the cave, as she was about to go in, "Kotami, I need to talk to you."

"Kotami, I don't want you talking to him!" Doremi said, sternly. Kotami glared at her, but she smiled, "I want to talk to him." Kotami's face brightens; Doremi winks at her, and she and Kopa go out onto the promontory and down onto the field. Doremi and Kopa walk in the field, where it was newly burnt.

"Shego couldn't let go of her hate and in the end, it destroyed her," said Doremi.

"I've... never heard the story of Shego that way," said Kopa, "She truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer," Doremi continues, "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." She puts her paw down and raises some dust; when she lifts it, a young plant is there, "…If given the chance." Suddenly, an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kopa gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark cats appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The cat's eyes glow a bright, sinister red.

"No...oh, no...no..." Kopa didn't like this, until he sees Evil Akatsuki walking out of the dust with Kimiko and Tabby by his sides, smiling evilly, "Why Doremi…"

"Evil Akatsuki!" Doremi growled.

"What are you doing out here, and so alone?" Evil Akatsuki asked, as the cats circled around them, "Well done, Kopa, just like we always planned."

"You!" Doremi glared at Kopa.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kopa begged.

"Attack!" Evil Akatsuki ordered. The cats began to attack Doremi, as she began to fight them.

"No!" Kopa yelled. Kopa tries to help Doremi, but is battered off by Kimiko and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock and is knocked out. Doremi is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; the cats slide down the slope towards her.

"Yes, we've got her!" Evil Akatsuki yelled. Kimiko, Tabby and the other cats attack again, forcing Doremi to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" Evil Akatsuki yelled some more. Doremi is trapped; she tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kopa is above her on the ledge.

"Doremi!" Kopa shouted.

"Get her, Kopa! Get her! Do it now!" Evil Akatsuki shouted, but he didn't. Tabby jumps from the crowd, "I'll do it for you, Father!" Tabby laughs as she bounds up the logs, "Father, are you watching?" she said, softly, "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me," Tabby chases Doremi up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Doremi reaches the top, Tabby grabs her ankle, "This is my moment of glory!"

The log on which Tabby has her feet breaks, causing Tabby to lose her grip on Doremi's ankle and begin to fall. Doremi reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Tabby among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Tabby lies trapped under a large log. She looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in her direction. "NOOO!" Evil Akatsuki yelled in horror, Tabby grimaces, terrified, as the log hits her. Kopa rushes down to help free Tabby, but he is swatted aside by Evil Akatsuki, who pulls enough logs aside to see Tabby, who was coughing.

"Tabby…" said Collector.

"I'm sorry Father, I tried..." Tabby quietly said.

"Shhh..." E.A hushed her, as he rocked her face with his paw.

"Well...At least I got your attention didn't I?" Tabby asked, E.A smiles softly at her,"Didn't I?" She asked then closed her eyes and went limp. Kimiko appears next to Evil Akatsuki on the edge of the log, "Tabby…" she and Evil Akatsuki are now very upset. Back at the Pridelands, Doremi is walking back, very weak. Kotami sees her from a distance off, "Mother…Mother! Mac get help!"

"Oh yes, help at once…of course!" Mac ran off. Doremi kept walking in great pain, as Spongebob, Patrick and Kotami reach her.

"Mother?" Kotami asked.

"Do, talk to me! What happened?" Spongebob asked. Doremi coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking, "Kopa…ambush," Doremi collapsed on the ground.

"No…" Kotami is shocked, while Spongebob hoists Doremi on her back.

"It's alright, buddy, we're here for you," Spongebob said, as they began to walk, dragging Doremi back to the cave. Meanwhile, the cats gathered in a memorial of Tabby.

"Shego, watch over my poor Tabby," E.A turns on Kopa, glaring at him, "You!" Kopa got his attention, until he slashed his sharp claws across his face. Kopa yelled in pain, as he looks away, but soon turns his head, glaring at Evil Akatsuki. He recoils at the sight, shocked; Kopa now has a scar over his eye just like Shego's. E.A recovers quickly, "What have you done?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I..." Kopa said forcefully, "I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your clan…betrayed Shego!" E.A said.

"I want nothing more to do with her!" Kopa shouted.

"You cannot escape it!" Evil Akatsuki snapped, "Tabby is dead because of you!"

"No…" said Kopa.

"You killed your own sister!"

"No!" Kopa turns and runs out past Kimiko, who is growling, about to go after him, but E.A stopped her, "Let him go! Doremi has hurt me for the last time... now she's corrupted Kopa! Listen to me... Doremi is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take her entire land... by force!" Evil Akatsuki laughed evilly, while the cats roared and clawed the air in reply. Back at the Pridelands, Doremi is waking up, as Poppu, Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko, and Momoko are taking care of her.

"Mom, it can't be true," said Kotami. All of the cats were gathered, until they see Kopa.

"It's Kopa!" said Yada, "What is he doing here?"

"That's Kopa!" Mittens said.

"Look at that scar," Hasabe added, as he and the others let Kopa pass.

"I can't believe she's here," said Marina.

"That's Kopa?" Tom asked.

"Kopa!" Kotami said, happily, as she ran towards him, but Doremi snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Kopa approaches down the narrow aisle between the cats.

"I never trusted him," Duncan said.

"It's the Outsider," Courtney added.

"It's that little troublemaker!" DJ said.

"Why I outta…let me at him, let me at him!" said Spongebob, "Here, hold me back."

"Okay," Patrick began to hold his arms.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Spongebob said, running.

"Okay," Patrick lets him go. Spongebob lurched forward; turning back to Patrick, "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Oh…" Patrick began to think. Kopa kept proceeding, as the others watched her. "What is she doing here?" Momoko asked.

"He doesn't belong here," said Duchess.

"Look at that scar on his face," Marie added.

"He looks just like Shego," Izzy agreed.

"Why have you come back?" Doremi asked Kopa.

"Doremi, I had nothing to do with…" said Kopa.

"You don't belong here!" Doremi snapped.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness," Kopa begged.

"Mom, please…listen to him," Kotami begged.

"Silence!" Doremi yelled at Kotami and turns to Kopa, "When you first came here, you asked for judgment..."

"Give him what he deserves!" Chris shouted. Doremi continues, "…And I pass it now."

"Kick him out!" Ron shouted.

"That's right!" Harry added.

"Judgment day is here!" Hermione shouted.

"Exile!" Doremi yelled.

"No!" said Kotami. Kopa began to look at the people, as they began to stomp their feet.

"No!" Kotami ran towards Kopa, but Momoko and Onpu blocked her, "Kopa!" Kopa kept watching, until Duncan, Gwen and Trent are ganging up on him, baring their fangs.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

_**Evil has plain as the scar on him face**_

Owen: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Naruto: _**Disgrace (for shame!)**_

Blik: **_He asked for trouble the moment he came_**

Kopa began to dodge the attacks from the Xiaolin Dragons, making him run.

Gordon: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Waffle: _**(You know these Outsider types)**_

Thomas: _**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**_

Starfire: _**(See you later, alligator)**_

Robin: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Shadow: _**(Just leave us alone!)**_

Harry: _**Disgrace (for shame!)**_

Sonic: _**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**_

Blik: **_He asked for trouble the moment he came_**

Rika: _**(See you later, alligator!)**_

After Kopa kept running away from everyone, Doremi kept watching him, as the flock to Staravias flew down towards Kopa, attacking him.

All: _**Born in grief**_

_**Raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

_**Let him run**_

_**Let him live**_

_**But do not forget**_

_**What we cannot forgive**_

_**And he is not one of us**_

_**He has never been one of us**_

Kotami ran passed Momoko and Onpu, but she is blocked, again, by Courtney and Duncan.

_**He is not part of us**_

_**Not our kind**_

Kopa is hounded from the pridelands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in the pool change to Shego, he runs, ruining his reflection.

_**Someone once lied to us**_

_**Now we're not so blind**_

_**For we knew he would do what she's done**_

_**And we know that he'll never be one of us**_

Courtney: H_**e is not one of us!**_

Kopa has no choice, but to leave the pridelands, never to come back.

Jake: _**Deception**_

Raimundo: _**Disgrace**_

Kotami began to weep, as she watched Kopa, leaving.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

_**Deception**_

Doremi turns away, knowing that her job is done. Meanwhile, Bloo watches Kopa, leaving from a distance, "Oh..." Bloo put his hand on his face, knowing that the plan has failed, all thanks to Doremi.


	10. Love will find a way

That evening, Doremi stood at the ledge of the rock, staring at the distance, after she exiled Kopa, again. Kotami is shocked of what she did, "Mother, please reconsider!"

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on!" said Doremi.

"No! That's not…" said Kotami.

"He used you to get to me!"

"No! He loves me…for me!"

"Because you are my daughter! You will not leave the Pridelands. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you...away from him!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know he's following in Shego's pawprints and I must follow my mother's…"

"You will never be MajoRika!"

Doremi is stung, and turns to face Kotami, Kotami breaks down and runs back to her den to lie down, sobbing. She sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall, runs down away from Pride Rock, searching for Kopa. She tracks the same path Kopa took while fleeing the Pridelands, but cannot find him.

"Kopa? Kopa…" She walks through the stream Kopa walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear. She continues looking through a cave, calling his name, "Kopa…" Kotami reflects on Kopa and their time together, all they have seen and been through.

Kotami: _**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_

_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_

Kotami looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two dragons in the sky, remembering.

_**I know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She lays down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is; again, only half clear.

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

Kotami is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kopa, who is approaching Kotami from behind her.

Kopa: _**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

Kotami turns, notices Kopa and smiles.

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_

Kotami and Kopa: _**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

They came together and nuzzled lovingly.

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Two butterflies flutter around Kopa and Kotami. Kopa brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Kotami in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Hey look, we are one," said Kopa. Kotami smiles back then realizes what Kopa just said and looks shocked, "What?"

"Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own," said Kopa.

Kotami chuckles, "Kopa we have to go back."

"You're kidding. We're finally together!" said Kopa.

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever," said Kotami, as Kopa considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.

"Race you back!" said Kopa, as they ran off together, laughing.


	11. Battle for the Pridelands

The Outsiders are crossing a river on the way to the Pridelands to claim what they want. At the Pridelands, Patrick and Spongebob were talking inside of the cave, where Kotami was.

"I can't believe we lost her, again!" said Spongebob, "This is the eight thousandth time!"

"Ooh," Patrick said.

"I thought you were gonna watch her!" Spongebob snapped.

"Me?" Patrick asked, "You were gonna watch erm!"

"I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"No, you were gonna watch her!"

"You were gonna watch her!"

"Aah! Watch this!" Spongebob leaps onto Patrick.

"Oww! Take that, you fat starfish!" Spongebob pulled Patricki's head, "Say it! Say it!"

"Fat! Fat! Fatty fat, fat!" said Patrick.

They're all-out, wrestling when Doremi approaches, "What are you doing?"

They leap to attention, "Good question," said Spongebob, "Now, let us ask one."

"Hippo-thetically..." said Patrick.

"Very _hypo_-thetical, there's this girl..." said Spongebob. "But she's not a cat... yeesh," said Spongebob, while Doremi is looking amused, "Definitely not a cat. And, uh... uh... her daughter, um, say... vanished."

"Kotami is _gone_?" Doremi asked, very shocked, until Mac came in, "Maam! The Outsiders are on the attack...heading this way! It's _war_!"

"Mac, find Kotami! We'll assemble the cats. Move! Now!" Doremi ordered. A storm gathers as the two clans close on the field of battle; rain mats Doremii's hair as she advances. Mice skitter away from between the advancing cats. Fearows circle overhead. Kotami and Kopa rush home as fast as they can. The two clans face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Spongebob and Patrick moon the Outsiders.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" the two of them said.

"It's over, Doremi!" said Evil Akatsuki, "I have dreamt of nothing else for years!"

"Boy... does he need a hobby," Spongebob rolled her eyes.

"Last chance, Evil Akatsuki: Go home!" Doremi ordered.

"I _am_ home!" E.A said, as lightning flashes and thunder cracks, "Attack!" The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, and then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Evil Akatsuki coaches his clan from a high rock, "Go for the eyes! Break her jaw! Hit her low! Get them! Do what you must!" Kotami and Kopa approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Patrick asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, Pat: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!" said Spongebob.

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata,'" said Patrick.

"Patrick, stop living in the past!" said Spongebob, "We need a new motto." They ran screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by Evil Aiko; they turn and run back the way they came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Spongebob screamed and ran, followed by Patrick. Kopa and Kotami run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kopa nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting. Back at the fight, Kimiko appears on a ledge above Kotake, "Where's your pretty daughter, Kotake?"

"Kimiko!" Kotake snapped, Kimiko leaps down onto him; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.

Spogebob and Patrick are being chased by a number of cats. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Patrick puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Spongebob looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he grabbed Patrick's sides and pointed his butt to the cats.

"Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. We'll let you have it!" said Spogebob. The enemy cats all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.

"Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war," said Spongebob.

Back on the battlefield, Evil Akatsuki is laughing as he views the battle turning in him favor, "Doremi…" he jumps down, "You're mine!" He and his two backup cats approach Doremi, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The cats part, making way for E.A and Doremi to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kotami leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.

"Kotami?" Doremi asked.

"Kopa!" E.A said, as Kopa stares at him, his eyes narrowing at his mention of his name, "Move!"

"Stand aside," said Doremi.

"Mom, this has to stop," said Kotami.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Evil Akatsuki snapped at Kopa.

"You'll never hurt Kotami…or Doremi. Not while I'm here," said Kopa, while Evil Akatsuki gasps.

"Stay out of this!" said Doremi, to Kotami.

"A wise Queen once told me, 'We are one.' I didn't understand what she meant... now I do," said Kotam.

"But…they…" said Doremi.

"Them...us. Look at them...they are us. What differences do you see?" Kotami asked. Doremi pauses; the battle has stopped. As Doremi and Kotami look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Doremi and her daughter embraced.

"Kimiko, now!" ordered E.A.

"No, Father!" Kimiko said, everyone stared at her, "...Kotami is right." Kimiko walks over to Doremi's side, turning around to face Evil Akatsuki, "Enough." E.A's other cats look shocked.

"If you will not fight... then you will die as well," said Evil Akatsuki. Some of E.A's cats begin to move over onto Doremi's side. E.A's eyes begin to panic as his whole pride leaves him, "Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Evil Akatsuki. It's time to put the past behind us," said Doremi.

"I'll never let it go!" E.A snapped, while more logs pile up in the river, forming a dam, "This is for you, Shego!" E.A leaps at Doremi, but Kotami catches him in mid-flight and rolls over with him; the cats tumble down the embankment.

"Kotami!" Doremi shouted.

"Kotami!" Kopa added. Doremi jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kotami, but she and E.A have already fallen too far for her to catch up. Kotami manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Evil Akatsuki clings to the rocks some distance below Kotami, hanging by his claws.

"Hold on, Kotami!" Kotake yelled. The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Doremii! Doremi, the river!" Kotake yelled. The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Doremi leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kotami. Below, Evil Akatsuki hangs precariously from the rock face. Kotami is above on the ledge.

"Evil Akatsuki, give me your paw!" said Kotami, but he swipes at Kotami, growling. He slips further down the rock face; he glances at the tumbling water and logs below.

"Evil Akatsuki, come on…I'll help you," said Kotami. He slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry him under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Kopa looks down where his father fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh. Doremi is waiting on the rocks near Kotami, "Kotami…"

"Mom…I tried," said Kotami.

"Kotami!" Kotake nuzzled his daughter.

"Wow, that was really brave!" said Patrick. Kotami and Kopa approach each other.

"Kopa…" said Kotami.

"Oh, Kotami…" Kopa smiled.

"Kopa, I was wrong," said Doremi, "You belong here," Kotami nuzzles Kopa, "Let's go home…all of us." The two clans slowly walk back to the Pridelands, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Bloo blesses the union of Kopa and Kotami with a gesture of his flute.

"I love moments like this!" said Patrick.

"Yeah," Spongebob added.

"Love. Not like…_love!_" Both Spongebob and Patrick said. Mac isn't amused. They burst into tears as they hug each other then they grabbed Mac. The boy shields himself with his arms. Doremi and Kotake lead the procession through the rest of the clan, flanking them with bowed heads; Kotami and Kopa follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first Doremi roars, and then Kopa does. Finally all Kotake and Kotami roared/cheered together. The rest of the clan roars and cheers in answer. The clouds part, and Doremi is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of MajoRika from the clouds, _"Well done, my daughter,"_ the spirit of MajoRika circles around Doremi, while Bloo smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.

_"We are one."_


End file.
